Stray
by remuus
Summary: [SasuNaru] [AU] Caught between his father and his employer, Naruto struggles to keep afloat in the dark Mafia underworld.
1. Prolouge

**Author: **theshinykitty

**Warning: **Killing, (eventual) shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine

…Starting a new story that's not funny, and not in first person view. It's about the Mafia! And/or Triads! And has much killing! w00t.

* * *

**Stray  
**Prologue

---

A pale white hand extended out of the folds of a jet-black business suit. Now without the protection of the umbrella, the hand dripped a steady stream of water droplets down, landing mere centimeters away from a pair of handsome, hand-made, Italian loafers. Blank blue eyes stared at the hand from the ground of an easily overlooked alleyway. Another, tanner hand reached up, blood and water mixing and tricking down the arm of a small blonde boy, in his late teens, and cheap clothes covered with splotches of pale red blood, nearly washed away by the rain. The two hands met, one ice cold, and one strikingly warm; despite the frigid downpour. A set of thin lips on a pale face rose upward in a cruel smirk.

"...Mine."

---

The same tan hand from several months ago reached into the pocket of a pair of black pants and pulled out a small white handkerchief. The hand mechanically wiped a smear of blood off a medium sized silver knife, as if the action were familiar to him. By the man's feet were the bodies of several other men in black suits, all covered in blood. Shaggy blonde hair shone a pale blue in the unobstructed moonlight. The tan hand was pushed through the hair with a sigh.

"I hate this job."

So was the life of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Um… There's more to the story, I promise. This is just the prologue… 

In case you were wondering, the two people in the first paragraph were Naruto and Sasuke.

Read? Review?


	2. Ch1: Entrance

_**Author:** theshinykitty  
**Warning:** Killing, OOC, (Eventual) SasuNaru  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto_

_Erm... if anybody wants to be my Beta, please email me, 'cause I'm going to need a lot of help for his story... ;;-.-_

**-**

**Stray  
**Ch1: Entrance

**-**

(Naruto POV)

The rain is making a soft pitter-patter on my black raincoat from atop this deserted rooftop. I can feel the cold seeping into my skin as I shift to a more comfortable position from laying on my stomach for so long. I never was any good at being patient, especially if my eyelids feel like lead weights.

I pull my hands up to rub at them, when my eyes catch a sudden movement on the deserted street below. The door of a small building opens to reveal a rather large man, clad in a pinstriped business suit, with a black attaché case firmly set in his chunky fingers. Several bodyguards surround him.

Heh... he's a sitting duck.

I place my eye behind the sight of a PSG-1 sniper rifle, and take careful aim-albeit swiftly; before the target gets into the safety of his black limo. The crosshair sits perfectly, unmoving, atop his skull. I take a large gulp of air, and hold it; partly to steady my aim, partly to hold back the small trickle of guilt that still manages to get to me after all this time.

My finger pulls back on the trigger, setting the bullet off into the unsuspecting gathering below.

I see him, Uzeko Matsuma, the lieutenant general of the rival syndicate; fall to the ground with a thump. Deep red blood flows softly onto the rain-spattered pavement. My lips tug up into an ironic smirk as I see his guards looking and yelling about wildly, their biggest concern being who their next paycheck will come from, and if they'll be alive to get it, and not the lifeless man bleeding all over their fancy Italian loafers.

My hands move quickly to dissemble the PSG-1, the rain making each part slick. I place each piece into a small briefcase, snap the lid, and walk towards the door.

I climb down the stairs of the building, quietly, as to not wake the residents. Making my way out the back door into a dingy alleyway, I shiver at the prospect of going back to HIM.

Time to go home.

-

As my eyes adjust to the bright lights of the elaborate elevator, my wet hands automatically reach for the button marked, 'Penthouse.' Hah. The bastard always has to be at the top.

The elevator doors open after a while, revealing a single door. I step foreword, and can hear the elevator doors ding shut behind me, as I struggle to smooth myself out.

'Master' doesn't like sloppiness.

I hold my breath, trying to still my pounding heart, and my hand shakily turns the doorknob.

The first thing I see is Sasuke-'sama''s smirking face standing in front of me, arms crossed, with a sick sort of pleasure in his eyes.

He's carried this same expression for just about all of the time I've known him. Of course, in front of the other company's executives, he's all smiles and warm handshakes. It sickens me how everything in this world is built on lies. His stark black hair always seems to glow a faint dark blue. Pale white skin covers his body, making me want to strangle him for the things he's done to me, but also run my fingers over the frigid plains of ivory, taking in it's beauty. But the one thing that has always stuck

out to me is his eyes. His blank, hollow eyes. At first glance, it seems as if they fill you with loathing and belittlement, but if you've been around them for so long, you realize that they only hide the emptiness inside.

"Welcome home... Naruto."

-

I can remember so clearly the day he held his hand out for me in that blind alleyway. My clothes were dirtied with splotches of blood-not mine. They were slowly being washed away by the rain, the water bleeding through my thin white shirt, feeling the icy sting of each drop. My mind started to wander into thoughts of ending everything right there, letting the rain wash away my blood, letting my body rot away on the unforgiving concrete. But through the chilling rain, I heard the sharp staccato of new shoes heading my way, and my blood froze.

Then, I looked up and saw him. Clad in black, with the businessman's smiling mask almost glued onto his features. I could practically see the mixture of disgust, interest, and pleasure hovering above his black, coifed hair. I recoiled, slightly, shying away from the exact things I had run away from. But then, I saw his hand reach out from his expensive Italian suit, to grasp my own, dirty one. I felt the ice running through his veins, as he helped me stand, my legs being numb for sitting so long. I saw him in a different light. He was... an angel; sent down from Heaven to wash away my sins.

Little did I know, that I was dead wrong.

-

_Wow. People actually reviewed even though the prologue was only... 2 words long..._

_**RuByMoOn17**  
Yosh! I have updated! And posted really cheesy review replies... ;;-.- But Thanks you for reviewing!_

_**Iceheart19**  
Yeah... It was too short... but oh well. And yes, this also does remind me of Rose and Knife! That was a one of my favorite mangas! Bow to it! And I don't know what Okane ga nai is, so... YAY! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**SirenM**  
YAY! Okay, by the power of y'all's (Gah.. Texas...) reviews, I shall update! And update I shall... um... Thanks for reviewing!_

_**KhaosFlamez**  
Hooray! My fic is promising. w00t. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Ruby Love**  
Yes.. it was too short, but I have this new, slightly longer chapter! And... yeah. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**  
Hehe... yes... Sasunaru... I kinda hope you're not expecting a lemon though... Cause I get scared if I even try writing one... But thanks for reviewing!_

_**QianYun**  
Yeah, I kinda got confused when I was writing this. At the end of the first paragraph I was like, 'whoa. Did Naruto just get laid?' (uh... Family Guy reference...). Also, It's really been bugging me as to what your penname means. Is it supposed to be Chinese? Does it mean... Money Cloud? (ah... my Chinese sucks...) oh well. Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_-_

_If you can spot the Metal Gear Solid reference in this story, I shall clap for you._

_Read? Review?_


End file.
